La decisión del corazón
by Legan Hanazono
Summary: Los sentimientos son así, llegan y crean un alboroto en nuestros corazones, a veces el corazón elige a una persona que no es para nosotros. Rainbow Dash debe decidir si ser leal a su amiga o a su corazón ¿Qué decisión tomará? ¿Luchar por Rarity o ayudarle a conseguir el corazón de alguien mas?


_**NA: **_

_**Hola fandom de MLP, soy Inu4Neko y aunque tenía mis dudas sobre publicar para el fandom es un gusto para mi, por fin poder presentarles este proyecto en conjunto con mi querido amigo y no hijo que se presentara aquí abajo**_

**¡Hola bronies! Soy Legan Hanazono, es un placer para mi publicar por fin en este fandom y me siento realmente feliz de presentar este proyecto que tengo con mi querida amiga y no padre. Antes de comenzar su lectura queremos aclarar que esta historia es Yuri o FemSlash, es un género que nos gusta mucho, la mayoría de nuestros fics son Yuri por lo que si este tipo de historias no es de su agrado no sería conveniente que siguieran leyendo**

_**Pero si ustedes disfrutan de este género esperamos nos acompañen y la historia sea de su agrado. Otra pequeña aclaración nuestras chicas aquí no serán del todo humanas contaran con ciertos rasgos de pony como sus alas y sus cuernos**_

**Así es, esto es para no perder del todo la esencia, pero, la razón de dejarles sus distintivos de pony terrestre, unicornio y pegaso es porque esta historia requiere de esos elemento pero es mejor si son "humanas"… Bien, sería todo por mi parte, espero que les guste esta historia y nos apoyen. Disfruten la lectura y ¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**También estamos publicando una serie de songfics (pero con temas un poco más maduros) juntos. Esa la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, esperamos sus comentarios disfruten la historia :3 nos vemos.**_

**Capítulo 1. Prólogo**

-Hey Rainbow Dash... ¿Dónde estará?- la suave brisa mueve un poco el cabello moriazul de aquella joven delicada, femenina y muy hermosa, con sus bellos ojos azules busca a alguien desde hace un largo rato, al no encontrarla decide realizar lo que estaba tratando de evitar, se dirige hasta cierto punto donde sabe que su amiga suele tomar sus ya acostumbradas siestas matutinas y vespertinas, cierra sus ojos "No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto" respira profundamente y con todas sus fuerzas grita un poco avergonzada

-¡RAINBOW DASH!- deseando que ese grito sea suficiente espera un par de segundos, pero al notar que no aparece la mencionada, vuelve a gritar, dos, tres veces más

La mencionada chica se encuentra dormitando plácidamente sobre una nube, pero su sueño se ve interrumpido por una voz un tanto estridente; en ese momento abre poco a poco los ojos y los talla mientras bosteza, se estira y de repente cae en cuenta que la voz que la llama es de alguien conocida

-¿Huh?-

-RAINBOW DASH ¿ESTÁS AQUI?-

-Woah tranquila... No hay necesidad de gritar Rarity-

Asomando su cabeza por encima de esa nube Rainbow Dash saluda a su amiga quien luce un poco agitada y nerviosa, al verla así la chica pegaso se inquieta un poco y decide bajar para estar con su amiga

-¿Qué hay? ¿Todo bien?- pregunta cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza

-Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Pues luces algo agitada-

-Eso es porque llevo un largo rato buscándote y TÚ me hiciste gritar. Una dama como yo no tiene por qué hacer ese tipo de espectáculos- la voz de la unicornio sonó tan dramática como Rainbow estaba acostumbrada a escucharla, tal vez el comportamiento anterior solo había sido su imaginación

-Bueno ya no te pongas así, mejor dime ¿Qué haces por aquí y para que me buscabas?-

Un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la joven unicornio quien intentó calmarse para que su nerviosismo no la traicionara, respiro brevemente para relajarse

-Decidí dar un paseo, tú sabes, recordar viejos tiempos y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba cerca de donde a ti te gusta descansar así que decidí pasar a saludarte y viendo la hora que es me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a almorzar

-¿Huh? ¿Almorzar? ¿Solo tú y yo?-

Rainbow se acerca y examina a detalle a Rarity, toca su frente y la mira entre sorprendida y desconfiada cruzándose de brazos, ante esa actitud Rarity arquea una ceja

-¿Por qué te sorprendes y me miras de esa forma?-

-Porque tú y yo no solemos salir solas... No me lo tomes a mal y no te ofendas pero a pesar de ser amigas tú y yo no hacemos este tipo de cosas... Tengo la sensación de que ocultas algo-

Rarity toma una pose dramática como si estuviera ofendida y en el mismo tono habla

-¿Es en serio Rainbow Dash? Yo quiero tener un detalle contigo y piensas que estoy tramando algo ¿Eso me duele sabes?-

-Hey, hey no te enojes... Lo siento pero dime ¿A qué se debe este extraño comportamiento?-

-Quiero pasar tiempo con mis amigas, no tiene mucho que regresé de Canterlot y me pareció una buena idea pasar tiempo de calidad con cada una de ustedes-

-Oh… ya veo, es eso...-

-¿Qué dices Rainbow Dash? ¿Aceptas?- pregunta la chica unicornio ligeramente nerviosa, recibiendo una ligera palmada en la espalda por parte de su amiga que la mira con una sonrisa

-Bien pero vamos a un lugar normal- Rarity la mira arqueando una ceja a lo que la peli arcoíris suelta un suspiro -No quiero ir a algo súper elegante-

La chica de cabello moriazul asiente sintiendo un alivio en su interior y camina mientras la pegaso vuela a un nivel bajo manteniéndose cerca de su amiga, mientras charlan un poco acerca de lo que hicieron durante la ausencia de la unicornio, pero Rainbow sigue teniendo la sensación de que su amiga le oculta algo. Cuando llegan a su destino, la pegaso ordena una hamburguesa y una soda mientras que Rarity ordena una ensalada, sin embargo se nota un tanto nerviosa, incluso más que antes

-Rarity no pienses mal es un gran detalle de tu parte el que estemos juntas almorzando y todo eso pero actúas algo… inusual y no puedo quitarme la idea de que me ocultas algo... No sé si estás tramando algo o solo es mi imaginación-

Cualquiera que conozca a Rainbow Dash sabe que la paciencia y la sutileza no son cualidades que habiten en ella, por lo que Rarity no se sorprende, solo suspira pesadamente y asiente levemente con la cabeza

-Tienes razón Rainbow... Pero es complicado-

-Pues… vuélvelo un poco menos complicado y empieza por hablar sobre ello- Rarity acomoda un mechón de su cabello y mira a otro lado en un gesto nervioso, mientras la pegaso suelta un suspiro -Vamos Rarity tranquila, puedes contármelo-

Los ojos rosa de la joven pegaso miran gentilmente a su amiga, le sonríe. La unicornio confiada toma suavemente la mano de su amiga quien se sorprende por este acto y la mira confundida

-Dime Rainbow Dash... ¿Te gusta alguien?-

La peli arcoíris se sonroja por completo y se altera por aquella pregunta, retira rápidamente su mano y mira sorprendida a su acompañante, Rainbow Dash podía ser conocida por ser una chica audaz, y claro al ser la encargada del clima en PonyVille muchas ocasiones tuvo que lidiar con tormentas o desastres naturales, pero había una cosa con la que la pegaso no podía lidiar: asuntos sentimentales. La simple mención de esas cosas la descolocaba

-¡¿PE-PE-PE-PERO QUE COSAS DI-DICES RA-RA-RA-RITY!?- dice aun sonrojada y levantándose de golpe, causando un estruendo que provoca que la poca gente que se encuentra en ese lugar las mire, Rainbow Dash se sonroja aún más y vuelve a tomar asiento, la unicornio deja salir un suspiro, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan directa

-No te alteres y respira. Cálmate que estás llamando la atención... Es solo una pregunta Rainbow-

Poco a poco la chica pegaso se calma, toma su soda con un poco de nerviosismo aun y le da un sorbo, el frio de la bebida ayuda a bajar el calor que se acumuló en su cara, ya más tranquila mira a su amiga

-Soy una atleta. Yo no tengo tiempo para esas cursilerías tontas del amor y cosas así, admito que a veces sí llego a comportarme de alguna forma cursi o algo así es solo por algunos fans que tengo pero no para algo serio-

-Claro… eso dices ahora amiga pero entonces ¿No te gusta alguien? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- grita sonrojándose de nuevo, pero menos que antes

-Ok, ok ya entendí no te alteres- un suspiro pesado y Rarity baja la mirada, mientras la peli arcoíris vuelve a intentar concentrarse en su comida sin mucho éxito.

-De cualquier forma… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Rarity?-

-Pues...- la unicornio busca las palabras adecuadas pero no las encuentra, al darse cuenta Rainbow posa su mano en el hombro de su amiga y le da una mirada que le de confianza, la peli moriazul respira profundo

-PORQUEAMISIMEGUSTAALGUIEN- dice más rápido de lo que cualquiera puede entender, Rarity cierra los ojos y cubre su rostro sonrojado con sus manos avergonzada, la peli arcoíris parpadea un par de veces

-Rarity... Lo siento, no te entendí ¿Puedes volver a repetirlo más lento?- la unicornio se descubre el rostro un poco frustrada, respira un par de veces y ya que está más tranquila hace su mayor esfuerzo por hablar de forma normal.

-A mí…me gusta alguien y no solo me gusta…creo…creo que estoy perdidamente enamorada...y…-

-Lo siento pero antes de que comiences con cursilerías mejor dime ¿Quién es?- Rarity se sonroja nuevamente y mira a la peli arcoíris con un poco de duda -Puedes decírmelo, tranquila-

-Lo sé, es solo que… es complicado ¿sabes? Antes de irme no solía pasar mucho tiempo con esa persona e incluso llegamos a tener algunos… desacuerdos, pero cuando me fui a Canterlot pensaba continuamente en esta persona llegué al punto de llorar por su ausencia y ahora que volví…-

-Rarity…- la unicornio voltea a ver a su amiga que tenía prácticamente escrito en la cara "Cursilerías no por favor''

-Lo siento, creo que te incomodé un poco- dice Rarity con un leve sonrojo, a lo que Rainbow Dash esboza una sonrisa

-Lo superare, solo no vuelvas a repetirlo y mejor dime el nombre de esta misteriosa persona-

Como si fuera una adolescente Rarity suspira enamorada, deja escapar un gritito emocionada y sonrojada mira a su amiga para inmediatamente después bajar la mirada y de nueva forma levantarla, lleva las manos a su pecho

-Es… Applejack-

Rainbow mira anonadada a su amiga, no sabe que decir o hacer, ciertamente no se esperaba esa respuesta, está casi segura de haber escuchado mal

-Woah, woah, woah... Alto, un momento… Acaso dijiste ¿Applejack?-pregunta con una cara de completa incredulidad

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Me sorprende creí… Creí que sería un chico de quien estarías enamorada- dice rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo

-No creo que eso importe mucho ¿O sí?-

-No me mal entiendas, es solo que en todo el tiempo que te conozco siempre mostraste tu interés hacia chicos, me sorprende el cambio repentino-

-Rainbow Dash… si el amor toca a tu puerta ¿Vas a negarle la entrada solo por su apariencia?-

-Eh… No… Ok, creo que tienes razón pero lo que me causa conflicto es ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- la unicornio suspira nuevamente, tal parece que a su amiga hay que explicarle este tipo de situaciones paso a paso

-¿Quién es tú mejor amiga Rainbow?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Todas ustedes son mis mejores amigas- responde ligeramente ofendida, a lo que Rarity se lleva una mano a la frente y piensa un segundo sus palabras

-Si tienes razón, pero a lo que me refiero es que de todas nosotras ¿Con quién te llevas mejor? ¿Con quién tienes más confianza? ¿Con quién has pasado cosas más divertidas o con quien compartes más intereses comunes?-

Rainbow se lleva una mano a la barbilla, es cierto que aprecia a todo su grupo de amigas pero la unicornio tenía un buen punto, sin duda prefería mil veces ir a hacer algún deporte o competencia con Applejack a pasar una tarde en la biblioteca de Twiglith o en la boutique de la misma Rarity

-Mmm bueno si lo pones así yo diría... yo diría Applejack...-

-Exacto por eso te lo digo a ti. Applejack es tu mejor amiga y... y...- el nerviosismo regresa al cuerpo de la unicornio, dándole un mal presentimiento a la peli arcoíris

-¿Y?-

-Y me gustaría pedirte algo-

-¡Yo sabía que tramabas algo!- lejos de sonar molesta la pegaso sonaba orgullosa de haber tenido la razón.

-Por favor Rainbow Dash, necesito tu ayuda-

-Te escucho-

-Como te dije estoy enamorada de ella y tú la conoces muy bien. Quiero que me ayudes a ganar su corazón-

Los ojos rosa de la pegaso se abren con sorpresa a la vez que el nerviosismo comienza a nacer en su interior, no le molestaba ayudar a Rarity o alguna otra de sus amigas si lo necesitaban, pero en ese tipo de casos no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer

-Rarity… no me lo tomes a mal, pero… no sería mejor que le pidas ayuda a no sé… ¿Fluttershy? ¿O que tal Twiligth? Seguro ha leído muchos libros sobre romance y sabe qué hacer-

-Como te dije anteriormente, quien mejor relación tiene con Applejack eres TU- dice poniendo su dedo índice sobre la frente de la pegaso, a lo que esta suspira con nerviosismo, mientras piensa un momento la situación, si eso llegase a funcionar no solo ayudaría a Rarity si no también a Applejack. Mira nuevamente a su amiga, la cual parece aumentar la súplica con su mirada

-¿Tus sentimientos son de verdad?-

-Son verdaderos-

Rainbow Dash sonrié y extiende su mano la cual Rarity estrecha, con confianza dice

-Acepto ¿Cuál es el plan?-


End file.
